Night Duty
by Snapey-luva
Summary: Professor McGonagall is on night duty when she overhears Hermione introducing Ron to a favourite Muggle past-time. But is all really as it seems?


Night Duty   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.  
  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall sighed to herself as she climbed up the stairs heading towards Gryffindor tower. She hated night duty with a passion, but, as head of Gryffindor House, it was one of her nightly jobs to see to it that the students were not staying up too late.   
  
This 3 am duty had been created twenty-six years ago when a 6th-year student named Barney Saunders had fallen asleep during a Potions lesson. Right into his cauldron. Barney wasn't a good potion maker at the best of times, but that day the results had been rather catastrophic. Although it had taken a while, Barney had got used to having the head of a purple walrus. Certainly was a talking point.   
  
At the end of the corridor Professor McGonagall was about to wake the Fat Lady, when a noise from inside the Gryffindor common room stopped her. Surely that was Miss Granger's voice? But what could she possibly be doing awake at this hour of the night? Silently, Professor McGonagall moved closer to the Fat Ladies portrait and placed her ear on it. Quickly, she realised Miss Granger was not alone.   
  
  
  
Ooh, Hermione, how do you do that? Ron Weasleys voice said. Is it hard?   
  
Oh, no, Ron, it's very easy. Hermione Granger said lightly. Here, I'll show you. I haven't done this for ages, so I'm a bit out of practise. Now, you come at me from that angle   
  
Are you sure we should be doing this here? Don't we need more space? Ron asked. Professor McGonagall was intrigued. What could they possibly be doing?   
  
No, no. Hermione replied. Here is just fine. Now, put your leg just there yes, that's good. And it's kind of a thrusting movement   
  
Grunting noises were heard, along with the jangling of sofa springs. Hermione, I don't think I can do this. I haven't had as much experience as you, Ron said breathlessly.   
  
Come on, Ron. I know you can do it. Try again. More sofa springs jangling and grunting.   
  
Yes! Hermione cried. Oh, that was good, Ron! You're really getting the hang of it now.   
  
Professor McGonagall gasped. They couldn't be could they? In the middle of Gryffindor common room! Miss Granger was top of the year, for Merlins sake. Mr. Weasley well, she could almost expect something like this from him. Professor McGonagall decided to listen a little longer so she could be certain of what she was hearing.   
  
  
  
I'm going to have to show Dad and Fred and George how to do this. They'll love it! Ron said happily. Professor McGonagall almost fell over in shock. Arthur Weasley? Shed never have thought   
  
Do you really think I'm good? Ron added.   
  
Well. You are rather good for a beginner, I must admit. Though you could do with a little more practise. Hermione told Ron.   
  
You know, Hermione, you're pretty good. I mean from what I've seen, and not that I've had much to compare with. But you could do that professionally! Ron said.   
  
Really? It would be quite a demanding job, you know. But the pay would be rather good.   
  
Professor McGonagall almost fell over in shock. Hermione Granger, top student, be one of those? One of those despicable, Muggle what were they called protestors, yes that was it. It was an outrage!   
  
  
  
Hey, look! Something's happening! It might get exciting now! Ron cried.   
  
Yes, Ron, that's supposed to happen. Quick, quick! Faster! Oh Hermione groaned; Ron did too. More sofa springs jangling was heard.   
  
Hermione, I don't think it's going to happen Ron said, sounding strained.   
  
No, no. I'm sure it will, Hermione said. She sounded breathless. Yes! Yes! There, right there! Go! Go, go! Faster! FASTER! The jangling of the sofa springs was so loud every person in the castle would think Christmas had come early.   
  
Not so loud! Ron cried. You'll wake everyone Oh, oh, oh YES! YES! YES! FINALLY!   
  
YES! WEVE DONE IT AT LAST! Hermione screamed. Oh, brilliant, Ron, brilliant!   
  
Professor McGonagall had heard enough. Steeling herself for what she was about to see, she uttered the password and climbed through the portrait hole.   
  
Miss Granger! Mr. Weasley! Professor McGonagall exclaimed. What is the meaning of thi.... She stopped short, and almost fell over in surprise. There were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, standing, fully clothed, on one of the sofas hugging. What appeared to be a small Muggle television stood on a table in front of them.   
  
Professor McGonagall! Hermione cried, releasing Ron.   
  
What in the name of Merlin are you two doing? It's three in the morning!   
  
  
  
Well, you see, Professor, Ron has never seen a soccer match before. And it just so happened that there was a match on tonight between England and Argentina, so we stayed up to watch. Professor Flitwick taught us a charm to enable Muggle appliances to work at Hogwarts, so I thought I would try it. And we had the television on mute so as not to wake anyone, but Ron did get a little excited, now that I've explained to him what's going on. Hermione said in a rush.   
  
Hermione's really good at soccer, Ron said eagerly. She taught me how to do a slide tackle. And veletision is really interesting.   
  
Alright, Professor McGonagall said. Get to bed now, both of you. You'll be half-asleep during your lessons tomorrow!   
  
Professor McGonagall watched as Ron and Hermione made their way to their respective dormitories. She sighed to herself. These students got stranger every day. 


End file.
